Curse of the Purple Rose
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Sakura, adopted by the Haruno family, is the Child of Prophecy. Her destiny is to find the legendary purple rose, granting the wish of the desirer. Can Sasuke and Naruto save her? I'll write a prequel to clarify later!
1. Chapter 1

**I had my friend Manon edit this. She laughed when she read it. I had to explain that it wasn't a parody...:(**

* * *

><p>"Be ready in half an hour." Tsunade ordered.<p>

"We… we're going to th-the world we've been protecting all this time, just because you're afraid all of our jonin and chunin will die during the war?" Naruto stuttered, "Why are you sending me then?"

"Because you have the makings of a jonin, and are the nine tails jinchuriki," she said, and waved her hand for them to leave.

Naruto and Sakura turned exited the room, heading down the long hallway into the misty morning.

"Naruto, remember pack as much as you can and, don't be late. It's important we get out of here as soon as we can." Sakura spoke quietly. Her green eyes were hazed over, pointing out she was thinking about what had happened only a few days ago when they fought her betrothed alongside Sasuke and defeated him.

Jimmith had been relentless attempting to make Sakura his bride. He had had chestnut brown hair, green eyes like Sakura's, and hawk wings that matched his hair. In the process went mad and used the sacred art of the Order of the Valkyries, of which Sakura was actually a member of since birth.

You see the Harunos we know as Sakura's parents were really assassins sent to kill the baby of their enemies, but took pity on the infant and kept her as their own.

Later on, wings began to grow on her back, so she healed the spots where the skin was tearing to let wings out, but the scars remained. Sasuke knew this and exposed her to Naruto by using his sword to reopen her scars and pull out her wings. He had been shocked to see the pink wings tipped with white feathers. She broke down crying, trying to explain herself.

Now she hid her wings in her shirt so no one would know her secret. Only Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shizune know about it though. Now enough recap, let's get to this story.

Sakura took off in the direction of her house, reaching it in a matter of minutes. On her doorstep was a package from a high school in Tokyo. That must be the uniform, Sakura thought to herself. She picked up the box and went inside. She walked to the closet by her bedroom door and pulled out a very large polka dot suit case, placed it on the floor and went to her room to gather her things.

Meanwhile at Tsunade's office…

"Lady Tsunade are you sure it's a good idea not to tell Sakura that Madara is after the purple rose?" Shizune said.

"I doubt Madara will think to check at a private high school. But still I hope Sakura isn't the child of prophecy. If she is, and Madara gets his hands on her, the whole world will be in jeopardy."

"What exactly are the powers of the purple rose?"

"The purple rose is a flower that can only be found by the child of prophecy. But her powers need to be activated by who ever wants the rose. Its powers are limitless and the rose will grant your true desires. But…the child of prophesy will become the wisher's slave after they grant their first wish. She has no say in the matter. Worst of all she can never leave her master's side; she always has to be at least in the same room as them."

"Lady Tsunade, are you saying if Sakura is found by Madara we not only lose Sakura but he will take over the world?"

"That's it exactly."

Half an hour later…

Sakura stood at the gate waiting for Naruto. After five minutes he showed up with a large suit case.

"You ready?" he asked as he pulled up.

"Yeah let's go."

They jumped out and took off into the forest.

At Tsunade's office…

"You sent for me?" Kakashi walked into Lady Tsunade's office still not sure what was going on.

"We need to talk. About Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend/proofreader said I totally screwed up on the Japanese culture. Well she can zip it!**

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the room that was her new dorm. There were two bunks and a single bed. The two bunks were obviously inhabited by her dorm mates. They were a complete mess clothes everywhere, pillows scrunched up and wrinkled, lights on, blankets tossed everywhere, an overflowing dirty clothes bin, and trash all over the floor.<p>

She walked over to her bed and set down her heavy suit case. The door burst open and four girls walked in.

The first of the girls walked over and stood above Sakura and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing in our dorm?"

Sakura stood up and stuck her hand out for the girl to take and simply said, "I'm Sakura Haruno the new exchange student in Class A. Who might you be?"

The girl shook her hand and smiled. "My name is Sasu Nara. I'm on the top bunk to the left." She flipped her short green hair and gestured to the other three girls. "The red head on the left is Shira, in the middle is Utena, and the right is Hikaru." They each bowed respectfully and Sakura did the same. "Is that your real hair color?"

"Um…yes," replied Sakura._ Not like yours is…_

"Wow! None of us have natural hair color. My hair is really blonde, Hikaru has brown hair, Utena is bright red, and Shira's is brown. We just dyed our hair to make it look cool, but no one is gonna believe you have natural pink hair. That's pretty crazy. Does it run in your family or is it a mutation?"

"My birth mom has pink hair. I'm not sure about her mom or my birth dad's mom. But my parents are brunettes."

"Wait a second. You're adopted?"

"Yes…? Is that bad?" _Maybe I shouldn't have brought up my parents, and just told them it's a mutation. I doubt they'll believe I was kidnapped by the Harunos._

Meanwhile with Naruto…

Naruto walked in to an empty dorm with only one bunk bed. He tossed his stuff on the top bunk and leapt up there, already bored with his new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Manon says that Sakura's hair reminds her of bubble gum and she has a strange urge to chew it. Review if you think this is demented.**

* * *

><p>The bell rang the next morning signaling kids into their classrooms. Sakura walked awkwardly in her uniform: a navy blue, skin tight mid-sleeve shirt; a red and blue tie; a skirt as long as the one she wore in the village; and knee-high black dress shoes.<p>

She found the classroom with a sign that said, "Classroom A."

She walked in and took a seat near the front. The second bell rang, signaling to the students that class was about to begin. The teacher walked up to the front classroom and took out his clipboard. "We have two new students. Sakura Haruno, will you please stand." Sakura stood up. "Okay, tell us about yourself."

"Well, as you know, I'm not from around here so I might not understand what things you're talking about."

People began whispering about the new girl when the sound of footsteps stopped them. The door swung open slowly, making an eerie creaking sound. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Oh you must be the other new student. Uh…um…ah here it is. Sasuke Uchiha."

The girls began whispering about the new guy and how hot he was.

"Where will I be sitting?" he demanded.

"Right here next to our other new student-"

"Sakura Haruno."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes." Sasuke sat down next to Sakura. His uniform was worn differently then the other boys. His long-sleeved navy blue top was unbuttoned, his long legged pants were completely wrinkled, his tie was untied under the collar of his shirt, and his black sneakers were covered in dust.

_What's Sasuke doing here? The last time I saw him, he killed Jimmith_, Sakura thought to herself.

Meanwhile in Classroom C…

Naruto tugged at his crooked tie since he put it on too tight. All the kids were staring at him because he kept fidgeting_. Man, the ninja academy was better than this place. I wonder how Sakura's doing…_

"Mr. Uzumaki would you care to answer the question?" the teacher asked. She pointed at the black board with her pointer. On the black board was an algebra equation. "If y equals four and the equation is three plus y equals x what is x?"

Naruto rubbed his temples as a throbbing headache came upon him. "I dunno… ten?"

The entire class began to laugh. "So we have a joking bum, do we? Well you won't be so cute in detention, now, will you?"

_Great my first day in class and I already have detention._ He put his head in his hands and looked at the blue sky outside.

Back to Sakura…

Sakura felt Sasuke stare at her as she worked. She peaked up at him and mouthed, "What?"

He mouthed back, "Don't you know?"

The bell rang signaling the kids to lunch. Sakura picked up her messenger bag and dumped her notes in. Sasuke followed her out the door to the lunch room.

It was noisy and crowded. All the kids were chattering away not noticing anyone walking in. There were few empty tables.

Sakura found one by the emergency exit and sat down. Sasuke sat down on her right.

Naruto walked into the cafeteria a little timid and found Sakura. He sat down next to her on her left and asked, "What's Sasuke doing here?"

"Don't know. That's what I want to find out."

They both looked at Sasuke. "Hasn't Tsunade told you yet? The reason why you're here?"

"We know that. Lady Tsunade sent us here to keep us safe during the war so we don't lose all of our high ranked ninja. Right?" Sakura looked to Naruto.

"No. Tsunade sent you here to protect you from Madara. He plans to kidnap Sakura and fulfill the rose prophecy. Only you can fulfill it, Sakura. I'm interested in it myself, but first we must take Madara down."

"Well what's up with this rose anyway? Is it powerful?"

"Yes. Even more powerful then ten tails. The power of the rose I so great. There is only one catch."

"What's the catch?"

"The child of prophecy becomes the wisher's slave until the next person grants a wish from a different rose. The child of prophecy can't use wishes, only someone not of immediate blood relation."

"So if Madara finds me, he can wish to be made the most powerful person in the world," Sakura whispered in disbelief.

"I'm surprised Tsunade didn't tell you such important information," Sasuke replied.

"Maybe she was trying to protect us." Naruto didn't speak confidently when he said this.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**ACTION!**

* * *

><p>"So you want me to keep an eye on Sakura and Naruto. I see. How long do you think it will be until Madara invades the village to find Sakura?" Kakashi asked.<p>

"He will probably check the places Sakura is least likely to be. Then probably come here to squeeze the information out of us," Tsunade responded.

"I'll be out as soon as I can." Kakashi disappeared, leaving to go prepare.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure it was a good idea to involve Kakashi Hatake? The less people who now the better."

"I know but Sakura is Kakashi's student he deserves to know."

"I guess. But still…"

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Sakura you seem out of it," Sasu said.

"Huh? Oh sorry it's just some complicated things are going on at home right now."

"Like what?"

"Well...I know this person who is being stalked. She could be kidnapped ." _Like I'm gonna tell them a crazy immortal man related to Sasuke is after me for the power to dominate the world._

"Oh well shouldn't you call the police and leave an anonymous note?"

"Huh? What's a 'police?'" Sakura looked at them, confused.

"They're people who take down the bad guys. Arrest criminals. You know, that stuff."

"Oh! I know what you're talking about. We all do that where I come from. It's not hard. I mean we've been trained since we were in preschool."

"Uh…" Sasu changed the subject, "So that new guy, Sasuke, you know him, right? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. Honest. We were just on the same team and went to the same school, nothing like what you were thinking." _Considering how many times we saved each other's life._

"Well um…" Sasu blushed. "Do you think you could set us up on a date?"

"Sasuke isn't looking for a relationship. He just likes being by himself. So it's best to leave him be," Sakura said, a little too quickly.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

The door creaked open slowly. Naruto sat up. Sasuke walked casually in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because no else is. You're the only one I can room with in case of an emergency. Normal people wouldn't know the kind of powers we have, so they would be afraid of us. I'm hoping Sakura won't try anything."

The next morning during P.E…

"These are P. E. clothes?" Sakura looked at her uniform. A white shirt with short sleeves, a pair of blue shorts, and some sneakers. _How can you train in this?_ Sakura thought to herself.

"All right, we're running the mile! Everyone hurry up!" the P.E coach yelled.

_Just one mile? They must go easy on these kids. _All the other students began groaning.

"Hurry on to the line!" All the kids took off to the starting point. Sakura followed them and stood in line with the others. A whistle blew and all the kids took off running around the field. Sakura took off and in matter of seconds she was in second place. Sasuke wasn't far ahead of her. She kept up with him easily when she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

She collapsed, unable to move. Sasuke stopped and whipped around. He grabbed Sakura around the waist and carried her as fast as he could to the coach.

The teacher felt her pulse and told Sasuke, "Go to the nurse's office, her pulse is way too fast!"

The young shinobi took off and headed toward the nurse's office. He sped into the white room and laid Sakura onto a cot. He activated his sharingan to see a poisonous fluid was streaming through her body. He found a small hole on her neck covered by a suspicious dot, and immediately assumed it as the place the poison was entering.

He pulled the dot off her neck and placed his lips over it so he could suck the poison out. It rushed into his mouth leaving an awful taste. He spat it in a near by cup and sucked the rest of it out.

Naruto ran into the room and saw the cup full of black liquid. "Sasuke I saw what happened! Is she alright?"

"She might be. I wasn't able to suck out the rest of the poison, but was able to get most of it out."

"Who would do that?"

"I would." Madara walked into the room and threw two senbon at the two ninjas, hitting the pressure points in their necks and knocking them unconscious. "Now why don't we go find that purple rose, shall we?" Madara picked up Sakura's unconscious body and disappeared.

The nurse walked in, hearing the commotion, and lugged Naruto and Sasuke onto the cots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! I AM SO PUMPED! Thanks to my fans (especially the ones who BOTHERED to review) and Manon who put in some snazzy descriptive language!**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke in a cave. Outside it was snowing. Somehow her clothes had changed. Instead of her P. E. uniform she was in a Greek goddess dress. It was white and wrapped around up to her neck and connected to a gold chain around her throat. Her back was exposed and at the sides of her legs there was a long slits in the fabric up to her thighs.<p>

In the middle of the cave was a small fire burning. Madara watched her in the corner and spoke when he saw her moving. "So will you tell me where the purple rose is?"

The words "...purple rose..." rang in Sakura's mind. Her eyes hazed over and she stood expressionlessly, under a trance. "Follow me." Sakura stood and walked out into the storm. A chakra shield protected her from the snowy blaze. Madara followed, keeping close behind her.

What had been a wall of snow opened and she walked in fearlessly, followed by Madara. The path lead to a steep climb that Sakura walked unhesitatingly with Madara behind her every step of the way. They reached the top of the path onto what had been a mountain but was cut in half.

"Here is your rose…" Sakura walked over to a large rose hedge and plucked one unremarkable flower and handed it to Madara, unaware of what she had done.

Meanwhile…

"Do you even know where we're going?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as they jumped through the trees.

"I'm just following the trail of chakra." Sasuke used his sharingan to see Madara's path.

A snowflake hit Sasuke's face. He deactivated his sharingan to see a mountain covered in snow. "Naruto! This way!"

At the mountain...

Madara took the rose from her hand and instantly her eyes cleared. She saw the purple rose in his hand and a single tear dripped from her eye. "What have I done…?" she whispered, and collapsed in the snow.

"You have helped me obtain the power to take over the world." Madara plucked a petal off the rose and commanded,"I wish for the power over the tailed beasts!"

Back to the boys...

"Aw!" Naruto fell onto the ground hard.

Sasuke stopped and jumped down. "What are you doing? We're in a hurry, get up!"

"I can't control my chakra anymore. I'm not even healing right now like I usually do!"

"Hold on a sec." Sasuke activated his sharingan and saw the red chakra that was always in Naruto's body gone. "Impossible! The nine tails is gone!"

"You got to be kidding me! There's no way he could be gone!" Naruto couldn't bear to look at Sasuke's face.

"C'mon what's more important: your emotional issues or saving the world from Madara's wrath?" He glared down at Naruto.

"You're right but we don't know how far they are-"

A noise interrupted Naruto. It was the sound of growling, divine and thundering. They both looked to see nine tails at the mountain's peak.

"Let's go. I doubt we'll need our chakra."

Sakura's gold chain turned to iron as soon as Madara made his wish. Her bare wrists were put in chains along with her ankles.

All nine of the tailed beasts appeared on the mountain top with them. A chain was around all of their necks that turned into a leash Madara gripped in his hand.

Sakura cried harder, knowing soon they would become ten tails.

"I wish for the power of ten tails!" Madara pulled off another petal and all the beasts merged together. The Ten Tailed Beast looked at Madara and vanished into his body. Madara began to laugh maniacally. He turned to Sakura, "Now what should I do with you? Take you as a prisoner or demonstrate my new power on your pathetic body?"

Simultaneously...

"Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Yeah well you try climbing a steep path covered in snow without your nine tails chakra!" Naruto yelled back.

"I am!"

"Oh…"

They reached the top of the mountain to see Madara about to strike Sakura. Sasuke jumped and grabbed Sakura, rolled over and out of the way of the blast.

"So you want to die too?" He shot another blast from his palm.

Sasuke managed to grab rose and tear off a petal. "I wish Madara was dead!"

Madara instantly fell over. He didn't move or breathe. It was obvious he was dead.

How very convenient!

The next day…

"Sakura would you mind if make another wish?" Sasuke asked. They were relaxing at the Uchiha residence.

"What would you wish for?" The iron ring was still around her neck.

"I wish my clan were alive and knew the past events of these nine years."

**Epilogue…**

Sasuke stayed in Konoha along with his resurrected clan. Sakura was bound by the Curse of the Purple Rose to remain with him for eternity.

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>How was THAT for a first fanfic? (Manon, zip it!)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! It's what Jiraiya would have wanted (rest in peace, dude).**

**Like I said, I will be writing a prequel to this story. **

**Until then!**

**~.~ Raven**


End file.
